


DISTENSIÓN [MATÍAS/FEDERICO]

by irohny



Category: Floricienta (TV)
Genre: M/M, amigos con derechos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: Matías es un buen amigo.





	DISTENSIÓN [MATÍAS/FEDERICO]

—Y no me hagas acordar que estoy bastante caliente todavía.

Federico agarró la sartén más próxima con su diestra, dándole vueltas y vueltas en un acto nervioso. Sus pies se movían insistentes sobre el banco blanco, su voz temblorosa retumbaba en las paredes de la cocina.

A su lado, Matías permanecía parado y observándolo en situación de conflicto. Incluso el malestar de su amigo conseguía contagiarlo un poco, moviendo sus dedos en la cintura de su pantalón. Sus palabras le hicieron ruido: _"Estoy bastante caliente todavía."_

Federico era un hombre reservado, nervioso y temperamental. Solía reservarse sus problemas para sí mismo y lo único que mostraba al resto eran gritos coléricos y miradas fulminantes. Aparentaba más de la edad que tenía por esto mismo, pero Matías siempre intentaba sacar el joven juguetón y simpático que llevaba dentro. Y ahora, que inconscientemente había soltado una rama de la raíz de problemas que lo atormentaba, Matías debía aprovecharlo. Le tomó un par de segundos para decidir.

Después de todo, para ayudar estaban los amigos.

—Alemán, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a charlar un poco en tu escritorio? Me parece que tengo la solución a tu problema —habló con confianza, acercándose y tocando amistosamente el hombro de Federico, que podía jurar se sentía hervir.

El mayor de los Fritzenwalden soltó la sartén y con un suspiro profundo, se volteó para asentir débilmente a su amigo. Parecía rendido, cansado. Agotado. Sus manos temblaban y sus pies se arrastraban en el piso mientras guiaba el camino al único espacio privado que le quedaba en su propia casa. Matías negaba con la cabeza, siguiéndolo desde atrás y observándolo con pena. Realmente necesitaba un desahogo mayor, más efectivo que una siesta y menos conflictivo que una pelea. ¿Qué sería lo indicado?

—Matute, estoy tan harto. Juro que en cualquier momento voy a... Voy a... —Federico se detuvo mientras hacía gestos con las manos. Caminaba en círculos en su escritorio, pensando y pensando. Delfina ya no estaba, sus hermanos eran cada vez más inaccesibles, el papeleo de la nueva integrante de la familia parecía nunca acabar, Malala se había adueñado de su habitación (y de su casa y su paciencia) Sofía... Bueno, lo que sea, y Florencia...

—Tranquilo, Alemán. Vení, sentate un segundo —Matías tomó asiento en un amplio sofá blanco, palmeando un lugar a su lado, ganándose una mirada de ojos agotados por parte de su amigo, quien detuvo su parloteo y su caminar, sólo para volver a ceder y acercarse.

Había perdido la cuenta de los suspiros que había soltado para ese momento. Hubo un silencio prolongado, con un Federico recostado en el respaldo del cómodo sillón, calmando su respiración y cerrando sus ojos bajo la atenta mirada de Matías.

—Gracias, Matute. No sé qué haría sin vos —soltó de repente, abriendo los ojos y mirando a su amigo, dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada.

Matías extendió la mano para tocar su rodilla, sin pasar por alto el estremecimiento del cuerpo contrario. Pareció tensarse para luego relajarse de una manera peculiar. Aún así, Matías ya había planeado lo siguiente.

—Fede, me tenés para lo que quieras —murmuró.

Se miraron por largos segundos, Matías sonriendo y Federico pensando. No pudo concentrase en otra cosa que no fuera el énfasis que Matías puso en ese "lo que quieras" y en su mano, que aún reposaba tranquila sobre su rodilla. Pudo identificar por sí mismo la reacción que le provocó. Su rostro se calentó, sus muslos se rozaron entre sí. ¿Matías insinuaba...?

—Pasó bastante tiempo desde que... —se detuvo. No pudo continuar, no quiso. Por lo que extendió una mano y tocó el hombro de Matías, que le regaló otra sonrisa cómplice. Su corazón se aceleró cuando la mano de éste comenzó a subir por su pierna.

—¿Desde qué...? —la voz de Matías sonaba grave, y para nada disminuía la emoción que de repente sentía.

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta cuando la mano volvió a descender y apretó con fuerza su rodilla.

—Desde que pude satisfacerme —respondió. Se sorprendió de no tartamudear.

Matías soltó una risa corta, suspirando.

—Lo sé, Alemán. Pero... —se levantó, sin perderse la confusión en los ojos del Fritzenwalden cuando se paró justo frente a él—, acá estoy —terminó, arrodillándose en medio de sus piernas.

Federico sintió su corazón latir desbocado, abriendo las piernas y dándole más espacio a Matías.

—Matías...

—Shhh... —calló, desabrochando el cinturón, abriendo los pantalones y liberando su pene; Federico mordió su labio cuando masajeó con ambas manos—, no digas nada de más.

Federico observó atento el trabajo de Matías, disfrutando como se sentía y admirando lo particularmente bien que se veía justo allí, arrodillado frente a él.

—¿Vas a...? —preguntó sin terminar, cuando ya su pene se erguía en su totalidad entre las manos grandes de Matías. Llevó y enredó su propia mano en el pelo de su amigo.

Matías elevó una ceja.

—Sí, voy.

Se relamió los labios, acercándose para meter en su boca la cabeza del duro pene.

Federico apretó el pelo en su mano, intentando no empujar la cabeza de Matías hacia abajo y comenzar a embestir en su boca. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando él solo pudo meter gran parte de su miembro y subir y bajar en él a un ritmo considerable. Sus mejillas se ahuecaron, sus manos aún trabajaban en la base y en sus testículos.

El Fritzenwalden mayor soltó el primer gemido e inclinó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados de placer y sus caderas comenzando a moverse. Oyó una arcada de Matías, y se detuvo para mirarlo.

—¿Todo bien? —sonó preocupado.

Matías sacó el pene de su boca con un ' _plop_ ' obsceno. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos llorosos, sus labios hinchados y la armonía en su rostro hizo que Federico se retorciera de gozo al verlo.

—Marcá el ritmo, Alemán. Sabes que puedo —fue su respuesta, guiñándole un ojo antes de volver a engullir su húmedo miembro.

Y Federico no podía negarse a semejante oferta. Mordiendo su labio con saña y colocando ambas manos en su cabeza, comenzó a embestir en su boca. Su cavidad estaba húmeda y cálida, y era todo lo que Federico necesitaba. Volvió a inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás, aumentado en ritmo y sintiendo que Matías ponía las manos sobre sus rodillas, suponía que para sostenerse.

No aguantó más, ni siquiera pudo avisarle. Gimió con fuerza, y frenó de golpe, enterrado hasta la base en la boca de Matías. Lo hubiera mantenido unos momentos en esa posición si no fuera porque Matías se apartó, escupiendo semen a un lado en el suelo. Federico se enderezó. Sólo allí se percató de lo mucho que se había acelerado su respiración.

—De verdad pasó tiempo, eh —comentó Matías, parándose mientras Federico acomodaba todo en su lugar. Con la manga de su saco limpió la comisura de sus labios—. Estabas cargado —bromeó.

Muy a su pesar, Federico rió. También se paró, muy cerca de Matías y notoriamente relajado.

—Puedo devolverte el favor —propuso, juguetón, levantando una pierna para rozarla con la erección que asomaba en el pantalón de Matías.

A Matías le pareció hermoso. Demasiado. Ese era su Federico. Mordió la sonrisa que se le escapó de todas formas.

—Me encantaría, Alemán.

Federico acercó su rostro con obvias intenciones de besarlo, hasta que oyó un grito provenir de la cocina. Rodó los ojos. Matías rió.

—La próxima será —dijo el abogado, aún así robándole un pico al rubio, para luego pasar por su lado y salir de la habitación.

Federico quedó ahí parado unos segundos, con una sonrisa en su rostro y el bienestar del orgasmo aún en su cuerpo.

 _Con razón nunca me va bien con las mujeres,_ razonó, para luego dirigirse a un nuevo llamado al grito de su nombre. 


End file.
